If Tomorrow Never Comes
by MysteryShadow101
Summary: One-Shot. Songfic. Draco thinks about what would happen if tomorrow never came. Bad summary! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the song If Tomorrow Never Comes!

_**Sometimes late at night, I lay awake and I watch her sleeping.**_

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about my life and what brought me to where I am now. How things had managed to change in such a sort amount of time.

_**She's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn off the light, lay there in the dark.**_

I could her breathing next to me. Her face was so peaceful and angelic. She had a small smile on those plump pink lips of hers.

_**And the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake in the morning.**_

I thought about my condition. About what would happen, how she would live and cope.

_**Would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?**_

I realised that if things can change in a short amount of time, I need to cherish every moment, and make sure she knows exactly how I feel. I remember the first time she looked at me without hate and anger in her eyes.

_There she was. Looking beautiful as ever, long brown curls bouncing, caramel eyes twinkling, cheeks rosy pink, and a huge smile on her face. The sight, always takes my breath away, and makes my heart skip a beat. _

_The snow falling made her look even more beautiful, if that were even possible. She saw me and beckoned me closer. I stood, staring into the depths of her eyes all of a sudden something wet hits me on the cheek. _

_**If tomorrow never comes, would she know how much I love her?**_

I thought back to the first time we declared our love for one another.

_We were sitting under an oak tree in the park across her house. The day was sunny though a bit chilly. I was sitting with my back against the tree and she was in between my legs, leaning into me. We weren't really talking. Just enjoying having each other, when she tilted her head looked me straight in the eye and said the three words that changed us forever._

"_I love you."_

_I could see the truth and love in her eyes. Me, being the selfish person I am, said them right back to her._

"_I love you too."_

_**Did I try in every way to show her every day, she's my only one?**_

I remembered how each day I would send her a little surprise while she was at work. Flowers, chocolates, books, jewellery, most often though I would send a simple hand written letter, which I know she has kept in a stack in her bedside draw.

_**And if my time on earth was through, she must face this world without me.**_

I worry about what's going to happen. I know it was wrong and selfish of me to do this, but she was my light through dark, my best friend and lover.

_**Is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes?**_

I hope she knows just how much I love her and cherish the moments we have together.

'_**Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them.**_

Two regrets in my life. Not telling my mother just how much I loved her. She unlike my "father" had a heart, soul, she was human. She taught me that showing emotions and being human wasn't a sign of weakness but made you stronger.

I never thanked my godfather properly for the sacrifices he made for me. How he sacrificed himself to save me and my soul.

_**Now I live with the regret, that my natural feelings for them, were never revealed.**_

_**So I made a promise to myself, to say each day how much she means to me.**_

After realising my mistakes, I knew I couldn't do that to her. I had to show her everyday just how much she meant to me, and how much I loved her.

_**And avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance, and tell her how I feel.**_

I need to do it before I lose time and am left no second chances. I need to know that she knows how much she means to me.

_**If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I love her?**_

I always find myself thinking about the day we vowed to be with each other for the rest of our lives. No words will be able to describe how I felt that day.

_She looked just beautiful coming down the aisle. Her dress may have been simple but that just made her look like an angel. As she walked towards I could see the happiness and radiating off of her. I couldn't help but think I was selfish in doing is, but that's just me. _

_Finally she came and stood beside me ready to being our lives together. Once we had finished the vows and the magical bonding I thought I would burst with happiness. It was one of the best days of my life. _

_**Did I try in every way, to show her every day, she's my only one?**_

Each weekend I would take her on a "holiday" to somewhere private where we could escape the busy city, and just spend time with each other.

_**And if my time on earth were through, she must face this world without me.**_

Again I think about what's going to happen once I leave forever. My heart just hurts too much thinking about it. But, I have to be strong, for her and…for our children.

_**Is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes?**_

I think about all the times we spent together. I think about each time I said "I love you". Was that enough? I know it was selfish of me to make her mine, and love her, but I just couldn't help myself. She made me feel like no one else has, made me feel worthwhile.

I quietly got out of bed trying not to disturb her. I walked to my office and sat in my chair.

On the wall in front of me were my three favourite photos; one of the four us laughing, the second was of me and her, her on my back laughing and me smiling looking up at her and the third was of our kids who were twins.

I could never get over how much they looked like us. Myle looked like me with blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, but he had his mother's brains and personality. Serena on the other hand, looked like her mother, curly brown hair, honey eyes, fair skin; she had her mother's brains but had my personality.

Before I could get lost down memory lane, I started to write three letters, one to her, and one to each of the kids.

**2 weeks later**

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Since you're reading this, I am gone. To be honest, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I left writing to you last because I just couldn't face the thought of this being the last thing you receive from me. I also didn't know what to write or where to start._

_I guess I should first apologise to you. For what? Well, first for being such an arse to you during school. The things I said were not only hurtful but wrong. Secondly I want to apologise for being selfish, and making you mine. It wasn't fair especially as I had to leave you and the kids this early. Even though I'm sorry, I don't regret what I did, and I cherish every second of my time with you._

_I also want to thank you. Thank you for giving me a second chance to make it up to you when no one else would. But also for showing me that there are things worth living for. When I first met you after the war, you made me feel something I hadn't felt for a long time….alive. Every moment spent with you was the best moment of my life. You were my light in the dark, my happy during the sad, my joy during sorrow, my best friend lover and wife. _

_There are a few things I want you to do for me. I know I'm being selfish yet again, but that's just me. _

_First, please don't be angry at me. Don't say you're not because I know you are. Believe me when I say I didn't want to go as much as you didn't want me to. _

_Second, I want you to continue living, Hermione. Be happy, enjoy everything life offers you and live with no regrets. Looking back I don't regret the things I did because they all brought me to you. _

_And finally, always know that no matter what happens I'll always be with you and that I will always love you. Also please tell Myle and Serena that I will always love them too, and that I am with them always._

_With all my heart and more if possible_

_Love,_

_Draco._

**A/N: **There you have it. Thanks for reading. I would really love to hear your feedback, any comments and thoughts on the story, especially ways to improve.

Thanks again!

-MysteryShadow101


End file.
